Sweet Mama
by lederra
Summary: Happy's mother comes to visit her son for a few days in Charming and is quite a hit with certain members of the SONS in particular one SON who falls for her in a big way.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Mama

Summary

Happy's mother comes to Charming for a visit with her son for a few days.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SOA characters and any Oc's are purely mine own inventions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was mid afternoon on a saturday and the Teller-Morrow Garage was pretty quiet for a Saturday. There hadn't been many repo's and there was only three cars in being fixed. Most of the mechanics had been given the weekend off, which was unusual but as it was a slow day, Clay decided to give everyone, who wanted it, a long weekend off.

Gemma , was in the office as usual when a lone motorbike pullled into the lot and parked just outside the office, a tiny individual got off and pulled off their helmet. The face, once revealed belonged to a women of inderterminate age, slender and less than 5 foot in hieght. She turned and looked into the office and saw Gemma sitting there watching her, she placed her helmet on her bike and walked to the office doorway.

"Excuse me, are you Gemma Morrow?" She asked.

"Its Gemma Teller-Morrow, and who are you, might I ask?" Gemma replied, looking over her glasses at the diminitve woman in front of her.

"Oh sorry, Im Jolene Labrava, Im looking for Happy" She replied with a smile.

"Labrava? Any relation to Happy by any chance?" Gemma queried.

"That I am," Said Jolene with a smile, "Im his mother"

Gemma was surprised and it showed, she got up and held her hand out to Jolene, "I dont mean to be rude but can you prove that" Gemma asked, "Only I thought his mother was in Bakersfield". Deliberately leaving out the part that Happy's mother was in a hospice.

"I was" replied Jolene "but I was getting a bit tired of the hospice and decided to come visit my boy"

Upon hearing her words,Gemma smiled, got up and held her hand out to Jolene. "Welcome to Charming, Jolene. Happy is in the clubhouse. I'll take you over"

Jolene looked at Gemma and said "Thankyou Gemma, that would be nice... Providing I am not keeping you from any thing important?this is."

"Nothing that can't wait besides I need to go and grab my old man anyway,"

* * *

><p>Over in the clubhouse, Happy was listening to a discussion taking place between Tig and Bobby over what to do about certain 'bitches' as Tig termed it, when he noticed through the open door, Gemma walking towards the clubhouse witha smaller women. Looking at them both, Happy suddenly realised that he knew the smaller women and with a shocked gasp, he got up and went to the door.<p>

Upon hearing their brothers' shocked gasp, Tig and Bobby turned round to see what was wrong only to see Happy quickly disappearing out the door. Curious they followed and as they got to the open door, they themselves were shocked to see Happy picking up a rather tiny woman, who was walking with Gemma and Happy hugging her for all she was worth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Mama

Summary

Happy's mother comes to Charming for a visit with her son for a few days.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SOA characters and any Oc's are purely mine own inventions.

A/N. Thankyou to those who reveiw this story it is appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Happy's POV

I was sitting in the clubhouse, relaxing with a beer and listening to Bobby and Tig bicker like an old married couple, when I had looked up and saw Gemma walking towards the club house from the office with a smaller bitch by her side. I hadn't taken much much notice to begin with but I suddenly realised by the way that she walking that this was no bitch coming towards me, but my beloved Momma.

I was so shocked when I realized that it was Momma, all I could think was what was she doing in Charmin? she should have been in the Bakersfield Hospice, she had been seriously ill for the last six months and then I became angry aswell. She should not have come here, it wasn't that I was unhappy to see her, it was because I was so worried about her health that I didn't want her doing anything, especially anything that would put her at risk. Like coming here to Charming, where he knew his mother's attitude was bound to get her into trouble. She may look a sweet little old lady but anyone who made the mistake of upsetting her found out otherwise.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of hugging his Mother, Happy realised that it was unnaturally quiet, he looked up and saw Gemma smirking at him and she pointed behind him. Turning, he saw Bobby and Tig, who he had forgotten was behind him and most of the club staring at him in amazement, they had never seen him welcome anyone like this before. They looked a bit unsure at what he was doing and what they were witnessing, Happy groaned under his breath and turned back to Jolene. During this time she had been looking at the club members with curiosity and he knew better than not to introduce her even though he would have perferred to have kept her, to himself. He looked at her and she knew from the look in his eyes, are you ready for this? She smiled at her son and nodded.<p>

Meanwhile, all the onlookers were getting restless and Tig being the way he was shouted, "Well, are you going to introduce us to this bitch? She has obviously got your attention". Everyone gasped and breathed in, in shock, Happy looked at him and before he could say anything, his mother pipped up with, "Im Jolene, his mother" Nodding her head at Happy. "and you, I take it you are the local... what..., the local Court Jester." Before Tig could say anything, Bobby came forward with his hand out and said "Welcome to Charming, Happy's Mum or do you perfer Jolene? Im Bobby,"

"Actually I perfer the Lene even though my given name is Jolene" She said smiling at Bobby. Looking at him she saw a gentlemen of middlege, overwieght, wild curly hair and surpisingly manners. As she continued to look at him she smiled and Happy seeing this thought, No way mum, you are not hitting on one of my brothers while you are here.

"Sorry about what I called you then, Lene" Tig spoke up at that moment.

"You can call me Jolene, Jester, only Bobby here gets to call me Lene and anyone who doesn't piss me off" Lene said turning to Tig and staring him right in the eye. Tig shivered, the only time he had seen that look in anyone elses eyes, had been Happy's, when he was about to strike.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Jolene was sitting at the bar in the clubhouse waiting for her son to come out of the chapel. As she sat and took in her surroundings, she found she liked what she saw, the bar was manned by a prospect whoms name she hadn't been told, so she tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "What's you name? Lad, I can't really call you prospect all the time that I am here, can I?"<p>

Looking up from where he had been stocking up the shelves, Half Sack looked into what he thought was the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He knew that the lady sitting at the bar above him was Happy's mum, he had been in the clubhouse when Happy had introduced her to everyone but him but he hadn't been able to talk to her or now. He knew he should't, Happy would kill hm and he was more than a bit scared of the cold emotionless Nomad but she seemed so nice staring down at him and he felt that she was interested in him as a person. Getting up, he stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Half Sack," She arched her eyebrow at his name and gave a small smile, "Half Sack?" He grimaced and said, "Long story, I stepped on with a landmine in Afghanistan and lost one of by balls".

"Ouch," said Jolene, looking at him with sympathy, "But are you are...able to have kids?"

"Oh Yeah," he said, "The other one works just fine" Smiling at Jolene in a goofy way. They carried on talking for a few minutes and got to know various things about each other, Jolene learned that Half Sacks real name was Kip and that he had been with the sons for about 10 months and worked at the garage since leaving the marines. In Half Sacks case he learned that Jolene loved motorbikes, kittens and dancing and would have learned more at the moment had the door to the clubhouse at that moment not flung open and a slender, trampy looking, female walked in.

She flounced to the bar and sat down, with a pout on her perfectly made up face, "Gives us a drink, Prospect", she sneered at Half sack and pointedly ignored Jolene sitting st the bar next to her. Jolene shook her head at the girls obvious rudeness and went to pick up her drink. Ima had seen Jolene shake her head and turned to her haughtily , "Whats your problem? BITCH" she screamed at Jolene. The main room went silent, the croweaters and hanger ons turned and stared at the action taking place at the bar, they couldn't believe what Ima had just said to Happy's mum. They knew that Ima was thick but they didn't think she was suicidal.

At the bar, Jolene turned and looked at the young woman and said "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, Im talking to you Bitch, who do you think you are judging me? Do you know who I am?" Ima glared ta the women sitting next to her.

Half Sack tried to intervene, "I don't think you should be saying that to her, Ima"

"What's it got to do with you? Numbnuts" Turning angrily back to Jolene, she demanded again "Who do you think, you are staring at? BITCH" The last word she squeemed at the top of her lungs and it was heard in the Chapel. Out in the bar area, people were watching what Jolene would do.

Jolene turned to Ima, looked her up and down and smiled sweetly at her and said, "I can't tell you what you think you are darling but I know what I think you are...a sad pathetic little skank...who thinks she is god's gift to the male members of the human race" Looking Ima up and down, in a sneering manner that made Jolene look like she had a bad taste in her mouth. When Jolene uttered those words and before anyone could stop her, Ima shrieked and took a swing at Jolene., who ducked and moved surprisingly quickly for a lady of her age and health.

When the catfight had started getting vocal enough to be heard in the Chapel, Clay and the guys had got up from the table to see what the commotion was about, as they got to the door and opened it, they were in time to see Jolene leap forward and slam Ima, face first, down hard on the bar. They stood there in shock as Happy's mother held Ima down and snatched a bottle from the bar at the side of her, smash it and hold it to Ima's throat. They all heard her as she leant down and said quite clearly and without hesitation, "If you ever try and hit me again, you little skank. I will slit you from ear... to... ear"


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Mama

Summary

Happy's mother comes to Charming for a visit with her son for a few days.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SOA characters and any Oc's are purely mine own inventions.

A/N. Thankyou to those who reveiw this story it is appreciated and to the individual (annominous reviewer) who doesn't like this story because he/she thinks I am portrating women as weak. Im not, Jolene is a strong woman. This story is about her not Ima if you had bothered to read the story properly you would have seen that. Just as everyone else did.

* * *

><p>Following the 'incident' with Ima, people were a bit wary around Jolene. Which in a way upset Jolene but not that much, she did feel bad about showing her son up because these were his friends and she didn't like to show her David up, after all she loved him. However, it had made her feel good wiping that insolent 'pout' of that little madams face.<p>

While she had been wiping the floor with that young 'lady' she hadn't realised how quiet it had gone in the room until she heard Tig say to her son.

"Christ Happy, I can see where you get your attitude from...I'm never gonna upset your mum," when he said this last bit he was chuckling and when Jolene turned to look at him, he had a big grin plastered on his face.

The rest of the guys who had come out of the chapel to see what was going on all agreed with Tig, Jolene was a BADASS and they were not going to argue with her. Besides, if they did it would probaly be a case of who they would get hit by first: Jolene or Happy.

"Right, now this seems to have sorted itself out can we please get back on with the meeting," Clay growled at them, at the same time nodding at Jolene and Gemma who had just come through the door.

Without another word to Jolene, they all followed Clay back into the chapel, Happy pausing only long enough to shake his head in the direction of his mother. Jolene couldn't help noticing that he was having trouble suppressing a small smile.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after all business had been taken care of in the chapel, Happy took his mother to dinner at the diner in Charming. While there they talked about various things to do with thier lives and had a great time thinking back to some of the antics that Happy and his younger sister had got up to when they children. The only thing that he didn't ask his mother about was why she had thumped Ima. In the end Jolene broached the subject herself.<p>

"I'm sorry, if I showed you up earlier, David" Jolene said to Happy.

"You didn't Ma," Happy replied looking at his mum, "If anything, some of the guys thought it was quite amusing seeing you wipe the floor with Ima."

"Oh" was Jolene's startled reply "Well thats good then," she said smiling.

"I think you impressed Tig" he smirked at her!

"Pah, couldn't careless about impressing the court jester" She remarked back. After a moment she asked "Who else was impressed?"

Happy looked at his mother and noticed the coy little smile she had on her face, he smiled to himself, he knew why she had asked. He hadn't missed the look that had passed between his mother and Bobby when they had first met and he had caught both of them checking each other out when they both thought no one was looking. He decided to tease his mother a little bit.

"Oh, just a couple of the guys...umm...Jax and Juice I know two of them were...ummm... lets think there was someone else"

"Who?" his mother demanded of him.

He could see his mother squirming a bit and decided to tease her just a tiny bit more. "Why are you so interested Ma? Not someone you got the hots for, is there?" Happy was all but laughing by this point and had a big grin grin on his face.

"No, why should I be interested in any of your brothers dear." Jolene tried indifference to her son's question but Happy could see that she was a bit disappointed.

"Oh, Ok" he said pausing for a minute, "So...you don't want to know what Bobby said then?"

Jolene looked at her son's laughing face and contemplated smacking him over the head. "Oh you rotten little git David," she glared at him.

"Well if you don't want to know" he said with a 'sigh'

"Of course I do" his mother snapped at him.

"Well he said...nothing at all mum."

* * *

><p>Back in his room in the clubhouse, Bobby was sitting on his bed strumming away at his old guitar and thinking about the woman, who had come to see her son, Happy and had inadvertantly... stolen his heart!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Mama

Summary

Happy's mother comes to Charming for a visit with her son for a few days.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SOA characters and any Oc's are purely mine own inventions.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly for Jolene, when she wasn't with Happy, she was either in town shopping with Gemma and some of the other SAMCRO ladies or passing the time of day in the clubhouse either with Half Sack or Bobby. After the dinner with Happy she had gone back to the clubhouse with him and spent an evening with the rest of the lads, beaten Tig and Chibs at poker, in fact she cleaned them out.<p>

After the game she had been sitting at a table by herself watching the other inhabitants getting down to it when she had become aware of someone standing at the side of her. She turned and saw it was Bobby and he was holding a plate of what seriously looked like some very yummy cookies.

"Hi, I've made you some cookies" he stammered out to her. When he realised that she had seen him, he couldn't understand why he felt so tongue tied, he had never been tongue tied before. Over by the bar Happy saw his mum talking to Bobby and decided to keep an eye on it, he wouldn't intervene right now but he would have words with Bobby later on. Remind him that Jolene was his mother and not some croweater or sweetbutt!

* * *

><p>"Sooooo," Bobby asked, "How are you enjoying Charming?"<p>

"I'm enjoying it a lot, there's a lot to like here," Jolene smiled as she replied to Bobby question, flirting just a little bit with him. She glanced over at the bar where she could see her son sitting, with a blonde big busted skank all over him. He was staring over at her and Bobby and a big grin appeared on her face as she decided to teach him a lesson.

"Bobby," Jolene leaned in close to Bobby as she set her plan in motion, "How would you like to play a prank on my son?"

* * *

><p>As Happy watched his mama and Bobby at the table talking, he suddenly became aware that they were sitting much closer to each other than they had been five minutes before. This wasn't good he thought, it looked as though he was going to have to have that talk with Bobby sooner than he thought. He saw Juice approach the table and lean down to listen to something that Bobby was saying. He couldn't hear what it was over the loud music that was playing but he saw Juice glance in his direction, a big grin plastered on his face. He saw Juice look over at his mama and then nod in agreement to whatever was being said to him, before he took off out the door.<p>

Happy wondered what was going on. Just what had his mama and Bobby said to Juice to make him grin like that and then suddenly take off. He pushed the skank off his lap and nonchalantly, trying without it looking obvious followed Juice out of the door. Unaware that he was being covertly watched.

Over at the table, Jolene had seen her son getting uptight as he had watched what was going on, to anyone who didn't know her David, it looked like he was just watching the room as he had a habit of doing but Jolene knew her son. Better than anyone else in that room, hell even better than he knew himself. So when she noticed him getting up from where he sat and casually walking out of the door going after Juice she knew he had taken the bait.

"Come on Bobby," she smiled mischievously at him, as she got up to leave the room. "Show time."

* * *

><p>Outside Happy spotted Juice talking to one of the croweaters, Emily Duncan. They were sat at the picnic table and so deep in conversation that niether of them noticed Happy as he approached the table.<p>

"Juice...a word please." he growled as he reached the table. Both jumped and looked guilty as they finally noticed him. He stared at the croweater until she had the good grace to get the hint to disappear. She hurried off towards the clubhouse.

"So...what did my mama and Bobby say to you just now?" Happy decided to come straight to the point and ask Juice right away what was going on.

Juice tried to look innocent at Happy's question and stammered, "What are you talking about Hap?" He could see that Happy had taken the bait that his mum had dangled.

"Don't play dumb Juice," Happy glared at him. Leaning closer to the young man, so that his eyes were just inches away from Juice's. Juice gulped and looked somewhat unnerved. Happy's eyes had narrowed and he had a dark and dangerous look in his eyes and Juice had the feeling that Happy would slug him if he didn't tell him what was going on.

"It's nothing really.." he went to get up but Happy put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down, "SPILL." he growled at him, trying to calm his temper but letting it show enough, so that the kid got the hint that it was in his best interest to tell him the truth.

* * *

><p>Happy walked swiftly back into the clubhouse after Juice had finally confessed to what Jolene and Bobby had said to him. He didn't notice Juice take out his mobile and quickly punch a number into it or hear him say, "He's on his way,"<p>

He looked over at the table where his mama and Bobby had been sitting and noticed that they were no longer there. He growled to himself and stormed down the hallway to the dorm rooms. When he got to the one that was Bobby's he didn't bother knocking and just barged his way in, Bobby was on the bed and leapt off it as soon as he realised who was in his room.

"Bobby, how could you?" Happy shouted at him, grabbing the front of his cut and slamming him against the dresser. He turned to shout at his mother only to be confronted by not his mother on the bed but Emily Duncan.

"You're not my Mother?"

Emily looked up at Happy from the bed and said, "I know I'm not your Mother," she snapped at him, she was pissed off that she and Bobby had been disturbed. "I'm many things Happy but your mother is not one of those things."

Happy turned back to Bobby and let go of him, "I'm sorry man... I really am. I thought you were in her with my mother."

"Well you can see I'm not Happy."

"Where is she then?" Happy demanded.

"I don't know," Bobby replied indignantly. "Have you tried your room? Jolene did say she was feeling a little tired and was going to lay down."

"Right, Ok." Happy muttered and went to leave, as he did he apoligised again to Bobby. As soon as he had gone out the door and closed it, Bobby moved swiftly to the door and prised it open. He saw Happy move down the hallway back to the bar and then he closed the door.

He heard female laughter behind him and turning he saw Jolene had pulled herself out from under his bed and was laying on the floor laughing, as was Emily who was still on the bed.

He pointed a finger at Jolene and said, "You are a very evil lady," and then started laughing himself.

Jolene merely grinned back at him from where she was on the floor "I know," she said. Unrepentent at the trick they had just played on her son.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you like this chapter and as always after you read it, I would appreciate it if you would review it and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Mama

Summary

Happy's mother comes to Charming for a visit with her son for a few days.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the SOA characters and any Oc's are purely mine own inventions.

* * *

><p>The following day Happy decided to ask his mother, where she had been the night before when she had vanished.<p>

"Where were you last night mum?" Happy asked her, watching from the doorway of the kitchen as Jolene made a pot of coffee.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?... I'm not a mind reader you know." she asked her son. Jolene knew exactly what he had mean't but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"When I came back in from outside... you and ...Bobby were...umm...missing," Happy felt awkward questioning his mum. He never felt awkward questioning people normally but hell this was his Ma not some random person.

Jolene had her back to him making the coffee as he struggled with his words and as such Happy didn't see the big smile she had on her face or how her eyes 'twinkled' with amusement.

"Oh I went...for a bit of a walk, Why?... Where did you think I was?... Bobbies room?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow at her son, who for some reason looked quite embarassed by her questions.

"No why would I think that?"

"Oh... so you didn't go to his room and... threaten him?"

"Of course not Ma." Happy lied.

* * *

><p>Jolene knew her son had lied to her but for now she wasn't going to do anything about it. She would let him think he had got away with it...for now.<p>

She was going home today and thought that she would make him squirm for a bit.

"I'm going for a shower, see you later mum,"

"See you later dear."

As Happy left to go and have a shower, Bobby walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>He had enjoyed the time he had spent with Jolene after Happy and Emily had both departed the room. they had talked about things. How they both loved baking and had spent a good part of the time swapping recipes and bitching about whose cooking was the best. Sad innit he thought. However he also found out that she loved motorbikes, adored her son, had a great sense of humour and even though she was dying she didn't give the impression that she had given up. Jolene was a fighter and he loved that about her. She had however made it perectly clear to him that she was no one night stand and when they were both feeling tired she had simply returned to the room she was using.<p>

"Hello Bobby." Jolene smiled at him as he came into the room and asked him if he would like any coffee. Nodding his head eagerly he took the coffee that she offered him.

"So what are your plans for today?"

Jolene cleaned up some cream that she had spilt before answering him.

"I'm going home this afternoon, been away too long."

"But you've only been here a few days." Bobby stammered.

"I know but there's things I have to get done at home and besides I'm only an hour away by bike I can always come visit again...or...you could come visit me."

Bobby was a bit upset about her going home this afternoon but when she said he could come visit, he perked up a bit.

"Any way, we've got a morning of baking ahead of us...or are you going to chicken out." Jolene challenged him.

"Baking?"

"Last night you and I said we would have a baking challenge to see who made the best cakes. Or are you scared to be beaten by a woman. In which case admit now that I'm better than you at baking." Jolene teased Bobby.

"Never..."

"Well in that case get your apron on Bobby. Put your money where your mouth and start baking." She smirked at him.

* * *

><p>At lunch time there was a large plate of muffins for the guys to eat and they were all finished in no time at all. There had been two types of muffin on the plate, chocolate chip and maple syrup with Pecans. Bobby had made the chocolate chip ones and Jolene the maple syrup and pecans. The muffins were well recieved and disappeared in no time at all. They loved the Chocolate chip ones but the others were out of this world. Nice and moist, they just melted in the mouth! Bobby just had to conceed that Jolene was a better baker than him. She was quite smug about it.<p>

Not long after lunch, Jolene went and got her backpack and prepared to say good bye to her son. He was due to visit her in a few weeks so she knew she would see him again soon but she had a tear in her eye as she prepared to get on her bike. Even Happy looked like he was about to tear up at any moment but managed not to. It wouldn't do much for his hard man image if he did.

Just before Jolene started up her bike to leave, Bobby came over and gave her a package.

"I thought you might like some more muffins for the journey." He told her.

He had made some extra, so that she could take some home with her.

"Thankyou Bobby." She smiled brightly at him and placed the muffins in her saddle bag. Happy was next to his mother and she noticed that he was getting on his bike.

"What are you doing?" she asked her son.

"I'm coming part of the way with you Ma."

"Really David, it is not necessary. I can find my own way home you know." she smiled at her son, grinning.

"I want to."

"Ok then, lets go."

She waved to those who had gathered to see her and Happy off and they both rode out of the TM lot.

* * *

><p>Bobby looked at something in his hand. When he had handed the muffins to Jolene, she had handed something back to him without anyone else noticing.<p>

It was a note and when he opened and read it, there was a phone number on it and two words.

PHONE ME

Bobby grinned to himself and put the note in his pocket. Ignoring the questioning looks frm his brothers he went back into the clubhouse to get a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>AN Sorry this wasn't like the last chapter but I thought it was about time she went home. However if you would like to see more Stories about Happy mums then please let me know. I have a few ideas floating about what I could do with her. If you can think of anything, please let me know.


End file.
